Guys and Surfers
by Zeke14
Summary: The Surf is not the only reason why Ryou, Yugi,and Malik go to the beach for. *Shonen-ai* Yamis/Hikaris, S/J, lemons, limes
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:**  
**_

_Honolulu__  
_

**o0o0o0o0o0_  
_**

_****__**Author's note:**_ The Yamis are in college and the Hikaris are still in high school. Thus, making things a bit complicated. Seto and Jou are willing to help the Hikaris well Jou is. Seto is being his charming self as usually. This story is AU as you can tell.

_**o0o0o0o0o0  
**_

Kaiba Seto, CEO to a billion dollar gaming empire and well known in Magazines as the "bad guy", could not believe that his icy exterior was being thaw out right from underneath his black Stacy Adams. He debated on his long half an hour limo ride that he'd have a glass of Jack Daniels whiskey and call it a night. However, fate had another purpose for him and that purpose was the key to his undoing named Katsuya Jonouchi who was now standing before him with overly large watery puppy dog eyes, and three other young men lined up beside him mimicking his actions.

"Do I even want to know?" he sighed and grimly removed his suit coat to hang on his platinum coat rack.

"Kaiba hun, its summer vacation and Yug, Ryou, Malik and I have been discussing our summer plans and well…" The blond trailed off his brown eyes snapping to the polish floors of Kaiba's mansion.

"What is it mutt?" Did he really want to know what his boyfriend was asking too late to take back what he just said.

"It's just that we heard about your next business trip being in Hawaii and all-"

"No," That was the brunet's final answered or was it?

His boyfriend had turned blue in the face both cheeks puffed out similar to that of squirrel cheeks stuff with nuts. His brown eyes blazing. "I didn't even get to finish, Sheesh!"

"I don't care the answer is still no."

Unfortunately, for Kaiba his boyfriend was skilled at getting what he wanted. All the blond had to do was deny Seto of the four things he craved the most and that was: the right to grope, fondle, kiss and even have rough sex thus making the mogul finally caved and agreed to bringing all four minors upon his private jet to Hawaii. He was whipped for sure.

Mutou Yugi openly gawked at the massive jet, parked on the airline strip. He suddenly felt sick. He was already short four eleven to be exact and the reality of riding a thousand ton jet three thousand feet for seven hours in the air made him want to turn around and go back home. He would just have to explain to his grandfather that he suddenly had a revelation.

He was afraid of heights. Besides his grandfather needed help with the game shop he owned. The man wasn't getting any younger.

"Hey Yug are you coming!" Jou only had one foot on the steps leading into the jet he didn't look concern, but he brown orbs were still swarming with emotions.

"Uh… uh…"

"Come on slow poke let's go!" Malik Ishtar draped and tan arm over the short teen's shoulders ushering him to the awaiting jet.

Malik never been flying either and he could relate with Yugi's immediate awe, but the sixteen year-old Egyptian would ride a boat made out of popsicle sticks and duct tape just to get as far away from his bitchy older sister Ishizu especially when it was that time of the month. He inwardly shivered, well enough about his pain and misery.

"Aren't you excited Yugi we are going to be flying with nothing but metal and air between the ground and us, ouch what you do that for?"

"You are not making it any better! Don't listen to him Yugi you know he's a walking mental case."

Bakura Ryou could only hope he had made it in time before Malik's damage could be done but judging by Yugi's sickly shade of green he was too late. Damn Malik! All Ryou wanted to do was get on the jet as soon as possible before his father woke up and seen the note he left for him on his pillow.

The three had to haul Yugi on the jet. He latched onto Ryou for dear life once they aboard the jet. Seto sat crossed at the knee in one of his comfy leather seats a crystal wind glass filled with red wind.

No, he wasn't an alcoholic but he found himself drinking whenever all four knuckle heads were together. He only hoped he'd be in a drunken haze for the next 7 hours and 15 minutes.

The four made themselves comfortable Jou sitting across from his boyfriend on the left side of the jet away from the door. The other three were sitting to the right Yugi had passed out from senses overload his head resting on Ryou's leg, while the milky-haired boy combed his long fingers through Yugi's black and violet spikes every so often he would brush the boy's blond bang from out of his eyes. Malik watched the pair across from him if only his bitchy sister was as nice as that then maybe he would be a lunatic.

The five of them were on their way to Hawaii this should be interesting thousands of miles away from Domo Japan. They had yet to know that there were three reasons for making this get away interesting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaiba had already rented and resort on the west side of Hawaii in the thriving City of Kona called Ala Kala Resort. The resort has four bedrooms, three bathrooms; two story vacations get away that cost at least 1,320 weekly.

Not much by Kaiba's standers, but at least he wouldn't have some cramped hotel room to share with all four retards, yes his Jou was a retard also, probably the biggest of them all.

On the plus side the bedroom had a maximum capacity of four persons per bedroom unit. So that meant Kaiba got all the space he needed without having to feel claustrophobic.

"Oh my dear Ra," Malik dropped his dingy duffel bag to the floor his mouth draping in a lopsided gape;

"This place is as big as a house!" He ran off to go explore the upstairs area the _**Thunk Thunk Thunk**_ of his feet was enough to make the other four flinch.

True, the condo was beautiful and beige with push carpet, wooden pillow top chairs, it even had and dining room, full kitchen, washer and dryer, ceiling fans, and in each room there was a king size bed with and dresser to store their belongings. Three of the rooms had a bathroom attachment. So someone was going to have to share.

Malik had did sudden belly flopped on his comfy pillow top mattress, "I call dibs on this room," his room being the closes to the stairway meaning late night fridge raids.

Instantly, Jou locked eyes with Seto. "Let's hurry up and grab a room with a bathroom!" He latched a hand on to his boyfriend's wrist toeing the brunet through the dining room and up the steps to the back of the condo where all the rooms were. They picked the room next to Malik's.

If only the Egyptian knew what little sleep he was going to receive, if any, he would have probably chosen the room without the bathroom, since it was the furthest away from the couple's.

Yugi notice the couple's hasty retreat to claim a room with a bathroom. He took a sidelong glance at Ryou. The ash-blond was too engrossed in admiring the condo to realize that slowly his friends were disappearing. Swiftly, the shortest out of the bunch ran up the stairs and to the back of the condo he was going to get and room with a bathroom damn it!

"Hey guys look there is even a garden view! How cool is th- hello guys are you there?"

Did they go exploring like Malik? After several minutes it donned on Ryou were his friends had wandered off to. There were five people, four rooms' three bathrooms. Why those sneaky snakes!

"Ah-ha too bad Ryou you should have been paying more attention!" Malik was leaning on the wall beside the stairway tan arms folded at his chest and a superior smirk breaking his flawless features.

"Well, one of you are going to have to share so (he shrugged) whatever."

And he made his way passed the ash-blond to put his things away.

They had left at six in the morning from Domo Japan and arrived at Kona international airport around 1:15 PM so they had time to kill. The crew boarded Kaiba's rental jeep to Kailua-Kona, which was about 15 minutes away; with their entire belongings store in dressers for the two weeks' vacation in Honolulu there was plenty of time to kill.

"I have to get up early in the morning for a meeting with Kaiba crops biggest sponsors so instead of just jumping right into something extreme let's all get to know our surrounding." He turned cold sapphire orbs on each member at the mahogany dining room table that only consists of three. Hmm… they seemed to be one albino short.

"That sounds like a good plan." Yugi agreed.

"Hold up, where did you guy's pet albino go?" Seto stood up from the table the others mimicking his actions. They hadn't realized a member was missing.

Ryou was proud of himself for sneaking out unnoticed. Upon arrival he wanted to go check out the condo's surrounding area, but was surprise, pleasantly surprise mind you to see that the limestone patio had stone steps leading down the mountain side. The condo resided on a beach! A gentle Hawaiian breeze was the first to greet him the sound of waves crashing onto jagged black rocks, and still, he had not forgotten the Japanese costume of leaving his shoes at the front door so he was barefooted there.

He heard the chirp of seagulls hovering above as he step down the stones steps with caution until the soles of his bare feet came in contact with the soft white beach sand. Further down the beach were people mostly tourist. Curious Ryou rushed his steps fully ready to join them, he may look shy but making new friend was always and enjoyment.

An Islander by the name of Joan Matavao greeted Ryou. She was a heavy set woman who could have been in her late thirties or early forties. Her two kids a boy and a girl were splashing about in the waves, though she and Ryou started up a casual conversation she kept a watchful eye on her children knowing the dangers this tropical paradise holds.

Joan was even able to get him to take off his shirt and go play in the crystal clear waters Of Kona. Before he knew it he was in a splashing competition with the two kids. The warm water felt good on the skin he was having the time of his life and decided to swim out a little further.

Joan notice where he was, "eh, Ryou you should stay close to the shore it's dangerous!" She warned, however, her warning had drowned out but the clash of waves and the laughter emanating from people. He dunked his head underneath the water not prepared to see the clear aquamarine world beneath. He realized when he popped his head up, for a breath of fresh air, that the beach was drifting further away and he was no longer touching the ocean floor. Though he didn't panic knowing that all he had to do was swim back that was easier said than done.

Now the panicking was kicking in. Joan was standing ankle deep in the sea before she herded her kids away from the waves and ran to go get some help. Ryou choose the worst of moves freaking out his swimming coming more frantic making it harder to keep his head above the roll of the waves.

Without the slightest of warning the worst thing that could happened happen a six foot wave to be exact rolled over the blond trapping him in a swirling rip tide beneath it tossed him, rolled him and, jerked the blond relentless to let go. He wondered if this was it, was he really going to die on summer vacation how cruel was that? His chest ached and started to burn as his air way started to constrict and almost automatically his body fault for dear life, only to fight in vain the sea wanted to claim another victim and what she wanted she usually got.

Out of nowhere he felt something wrapped around his chest in a firm grip. The grip tightening as a struggle to be pulled upwards increased. Once his head broke the surface he sputtered and coughed. Heaving for a breath he clenched the floating plank or whatever the hell it was Ryou didn't give a damn it was keeping him afloat.

The person who had dived below to retrieve him was pushing a long surfboard this being the object that Ryou was clenching on to for dear life and reluctant to let go until his feet touched land. If only he got to see his savior's face before his vision blurred out from shock.

The foursome was trying not to panic all except for Seto he retired to his and Jou's room he was not in the mood to play detective if Ryou winded up getting himself kidnapped by some mountain man and sold into prostitution it was his own damn fault.

What they all fail to realize the chain of events that was starting to take place and just how out of their hands it was going to be…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kenji Bakura, hands shook clenching the note that was left on one of his pillows. He had scan the note repeatedly believing it was a joke; however, when he searched his home for his son and found it to be empty the man's little resolve snapped and the next thing he knew he was contacting Domo airlines.

There was going to be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

"_Meeting the Locals"_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**A/N:** I had fun writing this particular Chapter because of the interaction between everybody. I love conveying all the different personalities types and how they just flow together. So it was a great joy writing this. Also I want to thank everybody for your support.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryou couldn't breathe. There he lay flat on his back gasping for air like a fish out of water. The sand from beneath his back had shifted against his weight as his vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, the ashen haired teen was rolled onto his left side his head resting on his inner arm, as this was happening the teen felt his body heaving up his contents into the sandy beach floor beneath his flushed cheek. He realized that the sensation he had been feeling on his lower spine was in fact a hand rubbing shooting circles on his mid back.

"That's right let it all out," This particular voice was deep yet soothing to Ryou's ears. Somewhere amidst the chaos Ryou had done something that even surprised him. He felt warm liquid start to make its way from his eyes to the sand below

Ryou wept.

"There's no need for that," The voice of his savior was firm yet pacifying.

However, the voice had only succeeded in making the youth sob even harder. He was growing more hysterical by each second as he got over the initial shock of almost losing his life, without warning the pearly haired teen was jerked to his feet from two fairly large hands placed beneath his pits.

"My father's going to kill me. I'm such a horrible son, oh gawd," the sobs continue to grow in hysterics and then their eyes had locked bright emerald and deep chocolate.

Ryou could vaguely recall hearing Joan calling out to him before everything faded into black.

The luxurious Cabin had been trashed pillows up turned and blankets tossed all around the rooms except for Seto's.

Jou, Yugi, and Malik had searched all throughout the Cabin for a letter or anything from Ryou it wasn't like him to just up and leave without telling anybody. "Maybe he went exploring?" The tri colored haired teen finally offered as they all sat down exhausted.

Malik who had been sprawled out like a cat on his stomach perked up, "That's it!"

Both Yugi and Jou jumped at the sudden outburst.

"What's your problem you almost gave Yug and me a heart attack ova 'ere?" Jou and Malik both exchanged death glares at one another.

While they had all been racking their brains the Egyptian had been staring outside. Outside was such a beautiful sight. He figured maybe Ryou had simply gone for a walk. That seemed more like is MO.

"We can try lengthening our search. I'm pretty sure he has most likely wandering around here somewhere," He said this while his golden pools started to follow the cobble stone path way that went just out of line of site. He blinked then pointed towards the backyard, "where does that go?" both Jou and Yugi gaze followed Malik's finger.

"Dunno, the beach maybe?" Jou chimed in.

They all exchanged looks before scramming to the sliding glass doors.

"Seto we'll be back!" Jou called as he and his two friends left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Enough with the theatrics now get up," the loud outburst had jerked Ryou wide awake and alert. His heart was ramming hard against is chest as reality started to set in. He was no longer on the clear salty beach floor. Ryou glanced around only to see that he was in some stranger's home and resting in a hammock. The first thought to come to mind was how long had he been out for? He didn't remember much from his ordeal except for…

"What happened?" His throat felt hoarse and before he knew it there was a glass mug filled with mint tea shoved beneath his nose. By now the juvenile got a good look at his savoir, once the individual had sat across from him, subconsciously he had set said drink to the side.

His emerald hues widened as a slight tint formed over alabaster cheeks. He racked over those strong masculine features that had been gently kissed by the sun's warm rays, which was complement by a smooth mop of pearly white strains that brushed against board shoulders in silky layers. The man's deep chocolate almond shaped orbs had quickly narrowed at Ryou in frustration.

"You fainted," the man replied in a matter-of-fact way, but somehow those words did nothing to register in Ryou's mind. He was too enticed by the movement of this bronze local's Adam's apple. This individual had a physic that would even make Ryan Reynolds green with envy.

"You like what you see?"

Just as quickly as the spell had occurred it had vanished.

"What," was Ryou's responds before his eyes snapped back up to that handsome face.

"I said," The young Adonis had leaned in closely as a predatory type of look graced his flawless features, "you like what you see." He snarled.

Subconsciously, Ryou leaned back on the hammock before the hammock jerked forward sending him sprawling on the wooden floor below.

"Oomph," The platinum blonde quailed on the floor embarrassed by his tumble. He slowly climbed to his bare feet.

"Sorry," Ryou had said with a bright red face. He didn't know why he was apologizing it just came out.

The man snorted before rolling his eyes, "tourist," he said this as if that was the answer to everything and swiftly he took a swig of Ryou's drink. Ryou's mouth open as he readied himself to ask what does that mean, and yet he had no chance too as a roar of an engine caught both of them off guard. The native had cursed beneath his breath.

"Ay Bakura you better not be beating off in there," Ryou heard someone call from just beyond the screen door just as a car door slammed then another.

The man he presumed to be Bakura growled.

Suddenly the screen door was barged through by two bronze skinned men one with golden blonde hair and another with tri-colored hair similar to Ryou's best friend.

The one with golden tresses locked eyes with Ryou. At first he looked perplexed with Ryou's presents, but then quickly recovered.

"What do we have here? I never peg you as the cradle robbing type," He wagged his brows at Bakura suggestively.

"Bite me," was Bakura's grumbled reply.

"Now now little brother that attitude just won't do," The golden-blonde hummed.

"Marik enough."

"But Yami he set himself up for it!"

"Enough."

The one called Marik huffed however his mouth remained firmly shut. But that did nothing to affect the amusement in those amber eyes of his.

The one who had silenced the blonde had moved from his spot by the door until he faced Ryou. He observed the teen for a few awkward moments before speaking.

"Tell me what's your name little one," Yami had this calm about him that made Ryou start to feel more relaxed.

Before he knew it he had answered the man shyly. The man nodded.

"So tell me… Ryou is it?" The platinum blonde nodded.

"How old are you?"

Ryou hesitated for a moment. Why did it matter? However, he still found himself answering.

"Sixteen,"

Yami calmed seemed to morph into something dark and Ryou watched as the man's jawline tensed and his smile became strained. Yami spoke but this time he was addressing Bakura while his deep amethyst colored hues never broke from Ryou's.

"Bakura could you Please get him out of here now," Yami's tone left no room for protest though Bakura wouldn't have done so either way. He had worked on impulse when the boy blacked out and that's why they were in this fragile predicament. And now he had some teenage tourist child in their shack Kane only knows how worried he parents must be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm sorry sir but any trips to Hawaii has been postpone due to the vast approach storm."

There was a sickening sweet voice of the other end of the receiver as Kenji abruptly hung up his phone. He will just have to buy his two roundtrip tickets online then. He wasn't going to let a little storm stop him.


End file.
